bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon/@comment-7095057-20170129234748
After several attempts I finally got lvl 4. I'm looking into finally setting on an Omni team to deal with this guy cause he's just insane. But there is in fact a pattern to dealing with it. For those that want a easier time of dealing with this, The main 3 units in my team that made this fight possible were: Blazing Dragon Lyonesse (Leader): I used her for the Fire Mitigation, but her SBB boost with the Fire/water damage decrease makes Prosperous Pheonix a LOT easier to deal with. Algor Halcyon Selena: BB, BC, HC boost and the HP regen to tank through The Iridescent Flames combo Brave Leader Alessa: Stat buffer, status ailment clearing. She negated my need to have to worry about statuses. The tricks I used were to always have my BB guages filled when Pheonix used Waterbourne Flames. To do this a BB guage booster and HP Regen healer were pretty much mandatory. Selena is the one I used for this as I don't have a suitable person for that. Prosperous Pheonx does follow a set pattern but it was hard to figure out at first: Notes: Prosperity Pheonix can be afflicted with Poison, Curse, or Paralysis. Feather Touch: '''High damage single target attack, Curses the target. Deals roughly 10k '''Flame Guard: Increases Def, Reduces BC and HC drop rate (Seems like 75% ish) Iridescent Flames: Reduces all damage to 1 for the next 2 turns Burning Wings: Moderate Fire damage to all units. Purification Flames: 88000 HP heal, Waterbourne Flames: Extremely Heavy Fire damage (Upwards 6k per hit for 5 hits) on all party members, Clears almost all forms of buffs. '''The key here is ALMOST all. It does not appear to clear out damage mitigation buffs. '''Vermilion Feather: '''High Fire damage to all units. Replaces Burning Wings '''Vermillion Wings: Fixed 10k damage to all units (5k if guarding) Prismatic Flames: '''Increases Critical Hit rate, all stats. Lucky Pheonix will use: Luceteis (sp?): Heavy Thunder damage to all units Prosperity Bomb: 80% hp damage to a single target. Cannot kill. Lucky Pheonix will kill itself when this is used. Thunder Dive: Moderate damage lightning attack to a single target Key notes: Until Prosperity Pheonix is dropped under 90%, it will only use Feather Touch and Flame Guard (aside from summoning Lucky Pheonix on Turn 4) Under 90% > Propserity Pheonix will start using '''Iridescent Flames '''and follow a set attack pattern until it reaches it's next HP phase: Turn 1: Iridescent Flames Turn 2: Burning Wings, followed by Flame Guard and Purification Flames, Turn 3: Waterbourne Flames Turn 4: Feather Touch, Auto attacks Under 70% HP > Prosperity Pheonix will swap out Burning Wings for Vermillion Feather, and put up a Shield that lasts for about 4 turns. '''If dropped from 70% to under 60%, Propsperity Pheonix will not use it's shield. Under 50% HP > Propserity Pheonix will start using the following pattern of attack instead of it's previous attacks, repeating. Every so often it will break this chain to do Feather Touch and a series of low damage auto attacks instead of Iridescent Flames Turn 1: Iridescent Flames Turn 2: Vermillion Wings, Vermillion Feather, Burning Wings OR Feather Touch, Prismatic Flames and an auto attack Turn 3: Waterbourne Flames Under 20% Prosperity Pheonix will apply Angel Idol to itself, which will recover 25% hp when it dies. Under 10% HP > Summons a stronger Lucky Pheonix, but no real change here. Once you follow this pattern, dealing with the Pheonix takes some time but is rather easy. My team was a simple one without even an Omni Elimo and I was able to get through this without any deaths on my 2nd attempt here following my own notes. Hoping this helps some of the people here, but the key I found was guarding through Waterbourne Flames and damage nuking him until Iridescent Flames was used again. My team was: Blazing Dragon Lyonesse (Leader), Wise Mage Elimo, Rose Empress Tora, Brave Leader Alessa (Was not fully leveled, at 146), Algor Halcyon Selena I used a friend's Eternal Goddess Felice to suppliment my team's current lack of a decent BB generator.